All is whole again
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean enjoys Jimmy’s company while Sammy is away for the night. Dean/Jimmy Novak


**Summary:** Dean enjoys Jimmy's company while Sammy is away for the night. (I dunno whether to admit that this fic was actually inspired by a dream I had the other night ... *chuckles*)

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Mr Eric Kripke. I make no money from this - this is purely for entertainment purposes (mostly mine when I dreamt about it)

All is whole again.

The snow was falling outside, covering the world in its hushing embrace, trapping Jimmy Novak and I inside. Sam had long gone somewhere unknown unannounced, and had probably gotten trapped in a snowdrift somewhere down the road. I waited to use the bathroom, only half listening to Jimmy humming a tune quietly to himself in there as he brushed his teeth. He sounded so calm, so happy, that I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

I waited, staring at the ceiling and thought of the night before, of spending the night with Jimmy, making love quietly while Sam slept in the bed opposite us. I closed my eyes at the memory, smiling in remembered satisfaction, feeling myself grow hard at the memory of how Jimmy had felt, how good it had been sleeping with him. I know that Jimmy had enjoyed it as much as I had.

My eyes snapped open again almost guiltily when I heard Jimmy's voice saying my name. He was standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing only his boxers, but there was no mistaking the obvious erection he was sporting. I murmured quietly to myself, unable to take my eyes from him, as I slowly got to my feet. I couldn't help myself, couldn't ignore the lust roaring through my body, lighting every nerve alight with liquid fire. I wanted him again, wanted to feel his bare skin against mine, wanted to make him cry out for me again.

I knelt in front of him, nuzzling his hard cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, fingers digging into his thigh as I did so. I nuzzled him again, enjoying the agonized cry of pent up lust trapped deep within Jimmy's voice, as his fingers convulsed against my shoulder. I chanced a look up at him, at the way his eyes had closed against the world, at how his head was tilted back, his lips parted, moaning with desire, need, lust and I bit my lower lip with sudden desire of my own. I took the head of his cock into my mouth, sucking him gently through the fabric of his boxers, teasing him at first, gently working him over as his fingers threaded their way into my hair.

"Dean. Dean, don't tease me," Jimmy pleaded, his voice sounding tight, barely contained lust trapped within his words. "Please, just don't. Just do it if you're going to."

I chuckled, sending vibrations through him from where I still held him in my mouth and he cried out in pleasure. I slowly pulled away from him, before reaching up to peel the boxers from his slim hips, making Jimmy's cock spring free of the restrictive material. I ran my tongue over the tip of his cock, before taking him in my mouth fully, eyes closing, fingers digging harshly into him as I concentrated on sucking him off. He moved his hips in time with me, fucking into my mouth with loud moans of appreciation, one hand laced at the back of my head, the other on my shoulder.

I felt myself grow hard, both at the sensation of how he felt in my mouth, and at the sounds he was making, that I was wringing from his lips, and my cheeks hollowed out more, teeth, tongue dragging, probing along his length, suckling at his head and making him cry out loudly, in undisguised need.

I could feel that his time was near, by the feel of the tension in his thighs beneath my hands, by the way he trembled against my touch, at the increasingly insistent way he thrust into my mouth. His breathing became more laboured, dragging in his throat audibly, my name gasped out in ragged bursts on the tail end of every breath.

And then he came, flooding my mouth with his release, almost screaming my name as he thrust himself into my mouth, hips stuttering, fingers twisting into my flesh painfully, but I didn't mind. The pain felt good, felt real, and it made me hornier than ever.

I pulled off of him, swallowing convulsively at his release, as I stood, cock straining against the fabric of both boxers and jeans. I reached down, unbuckled and unzipped my jeans, pushing the heavy fabric out of the way, murmuring slightly as my hand brushed up against my own erection. I pushed down my boxers, trying hard not to touch myself this time, before I leant forward, pressing an urgent probing kiss to Jimmy's mouth. He opened up and let me in, turning his head more fully to mine, tongue licking inside my mouth as hungrily as I plundered his, tasting the toothpaste he'd just used. His fingers slid down my body, to wrap around my cock, pumping gently at first, strokes quickly building up speed and I thrust eagerly into his waiting hand, moans dropping from my open mouth, as my eyes half closed in desire.

I wanted him, wanted to feel him beneath me, wanted to feel him wrapped around me as I thrust into him, and I stilled his hand with some effort. I didn't want him to stop, wanted him to carry on to completion, but I couldn't let him - not if I wanted this to go further, to turn into something more.

He seemed to understand my need, didn't protest when I turned him to the wall, before I went to fetch the lube from where I usually kept it well hidden from prying Sammy eyes in my bag. I squeezed some out onto my fingers, stroking it onto my cock gently, moaning as I touched myself, thinking of Jimmy. I stopped myself before I came, before I slid fingers inside Jimmy's tight hole, thrusting into him with questing fingers, and Jimmy rocked back onto my hand, arms braced against the wall in front of him, making small whimpers of desire as I loosened him in readiness, finally satisfied that he was loose enough.

I leant forward and kissed him softly on the back of his neck, smelling the faint smell of his cologne mingling with toothpaste, before thrusting into him roughly. My sudden cry of desire mingled with Jimmy's, as I thrust into him, fingers digging into his waiting flesh, eyes closed against the pleasurable feeling of our bodies moving in time.

My breath wheezed out from me, leaving my body in ragged gasps as I continued to thrust into Jimmy, murmuring his name more insistently the closer I came to release. My thoughts went, disappeared, and all I could do was feel; lust, desire, want, need, all pumping through me and making me feel good. I was dimly aware of Jimmy crying out little satisfied shouts of my name, urging me onwards until I came, eyes open blindly to the ceiling as I let go, screaming his name, as I released myself into Jimmy's waiting body. My hips bucked, then slowly stilled, chest heaving, withdrawing slowly, before waiting as Jimmy hastily stroked himself to his own screaming climax.

He turned to face me, slowly draping his arms around me, leaning into me, chest heaving against mine, breath tickling my face in unsteady gasps. I leant forward, stole a hungry kiss from him, all open mouths and closed eyes and sated moans, thinking as I did so, that Jimmy, right now, was all I had and it was enough. He was enough to make me feel whole again right now. I didn't need, anything, or anyone else...

fin.


End file.
